Paciencia
by kirara213
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Butch queda inconsciente y herido después de una pelea? ¿Podrá Kaoru ser lo suficiente paciente como para soportarlo?


Hola a todos , soy nueva en este fandom . Este será un pequeño one-shot sobre la magnífica pareja que forman los verdes. Esta historia va dedicada a Keili14 por cierto me encanto tu historia de Nuevos problemas. Espero que les guste .

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pov Kaoru

Paciencia . Cuantas veces había escuchado esa palabra ese día . 10 quizás 20 .Ni ella misma se acordaba . Pero si lograba recordar la mirada de las personas que se lo decían . Todas eran de preocupación . Dicen que los ojos eran la puerta del alma después de todo si eso era cierto que cuantos sentimientos desbordaban ahora por mis ojos .

Los médicos habían dicho que aunque algunas heridas fueran graves sobreviviría . Aunque lo dijeran sinceramente no podía evitar dudar al verle en ese estado . Cubierto por vendas por todos lados . No soportaba verlo en ese estado pero tampoco podría irse de allí como si nada después de todo si no fuera por mí no estaría ahora inconsciente y tumbado en una camilla dentro del hospital.

Sentí como las lágrimas fluían por mis mejillas . Otra vez estaba llorando . Seguramente tendría los ojos rojos a más no poder y sería el objeto de Butch al despertar pero no importaba ya que daría lo que fuera por verlos nuevamente . Sentí como mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco hasta que me quede profundamente dormida en el borde de la cama donde dormía él .

Pov Butch

Me desperté con todo el cuerpo dolorido y cubierto de vendas. Creo que no tendría que haberme peleado contra ese tipo , pero en que estaba pensando se metió con Kaoru por supuesto que hice bien además ,esto no era nada con lo que me harían cuando me despertara Kaoru y Brick esos dos no tendrían compasión ninguna . Tragué saliva e intenté levantarme un poco para darme cuenta que tenía un peso extra en el estómago no podía ver su rostro ya que su pelo negro se lo cubría . No sabía de quién se podía tratar .

 _-Podría ser Kaoru.-_ me sonrojé solo de pensarlo . Pero lo hice más cuando al rato vi como se movía en dirección mía y comprobé que no me equivocaba .

Después de esto me dediqué a observar sus facciones . Era hermosa con razón que tuviera tantos admiradores tanto chicos como chicas . Los chicos la admiraban por su gran belleza y las chicas por su valentía y fuerza aunque claro eso no implicaba que hubiera personas que la odiaran por la misma razón .

Lástima que al igual que se había movido en mi dirección lo hiciera en la otra. Al cabo de un rato vi como se movía un poco y se despertaba . Cuando vi que se despertó del todo no pude evitar hacer un comentario al respecto.

-No sabía que me quisieras tanto preciosa .-Dije sonriendo socarronamente .

Dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta para encararme dejándome ver sus ojos rojos. Espera rojos había llorado por mí .Ya estaba preparado para alguno de sus insultos o golpes pero no para lo que hizo. No pude predecir que me abrazaría por el cuello . Yo solo pude atinar a corresponderle y a tranquilizarla . Al cabo de un rato se soltó de mí y me pego una bofetada en la cara que completó con sus insultos .

-Eres tonto, imbécil y que yo que sé más . Eres consciente de cuanto me he .-carraspeó .-nos hemos preocupado por ti .

-Te preocupaste por mí que tierno de tu parte verdecita y por cierto no soy tonto soy tu tonto .

Esto último la hizo sonrojar un poco . Por lo que se veía todavía más adorable . Reinó el silencio hasta que ella se levantó y tomó dirección hacia la puerta . Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando se detuvo y se volvió a dirigir hacia mí .

Me cogió del mentón y separó la distancia que había entre ambos . Dos sorpresas en menos de una hora y de parte de la misma persona . Comencé a corresponderle al cabo de unos segundos . La falta de oxígeno hizo que nos separásemos . Me dedicó una sonrisa y salió de allí . Después de eso sentí mis mejillas arder a más no poder , mi corazón latir a más no poder casi parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho y como mis labios formaban una gran sonrisa.

Espero que les gustase . Sé que es muy corto pero hasta aquí llega mi imaginación.


End file.
